Jojishi Kyōjin
|textcolor=#FFFFFF |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview }} | image = | race = | birthday =October 31 | age = | gender =Male | height =167cm (5'6") | weight =64kg (140lb.) | blood type =AB | affiliation =Gotei 13, | previous affiliation = | profession = | position =Third Seat of the | previous position = | division = | previous division = | partner =Hachū Bōkunō | previous partner = | base of operations =12th Division HQ, , | relatives = | education = Bio-Engineering Spiritual Sciences | shikai ='Saigo no Gainen' | bankai =Not Yet Achieved | resurrección = | story debut = | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Jojishi Kyōjin (狂人叙事詩, Kyōjin Jojishi) is a and officer of the , holding the Third Seat. His Captain is Jaromira Dragan. Appearance Jojishi is a young looking man with average height and a light physical build; lacking any real muscle or fat across his body. He has pale, sickly looking skin and dark blonde hair that hides the entire right side of his face, his hair is messy and unkempt from lack of care. He has hazel coloured eyes that are somewhat oval-like in shape, constantly half lidded out of tiredness. There are slight depressions in the skin below his eyes, where the skin is shaded purple to further hint at his sleepless lifestyle. He has pronounced cheekbones that have a habit of making him look emaciated. Although long at the bridge, the end of his nose is rather stubbly. His lips are short with a faded red complexion. His chin and jawline are rounded to a degree giving the lower part of his head some egg-like elements as some would say. His left arm is prosthetic and appears to be made of wood, with obvious joints along the fingers, wrist, elbow and shoulder. He dresses up in the standard Shinigami uniform though with an inverted colour scheme, like that of the that followed . He also wears a white labcoat on top of the uniform like others of the 12th Division. Personality Jojishi is a tireless and yet wholly unmotivated individual, he is sluggish and very rarely ever more than half awake. He has a tendency to only pay the slightest inkling of attention to those around him, often just nodding off in the middle of a conversation. He lacks any kind of social graces nor the effort to feign interest in the problems of others, though he is more than happy to help with something he finds interesting, or on the bargain of using others for experimentation. Even then, he never puts in a full effort to the situation and continues to sluggishly do as he would. Though he is slow and prone to falling asleep mid sentence, he is nonetheless a hard working soul in that he never actually sleeps of his own volition and continues at a task until it reaches completion, for this he is seen as reliable if only as a fallback solution to ones problems. Few things can properly motivate Jojishi though the most prominent is his desire to experiment on the physical body. Having grown bored of self experimentation with which he believes he has reached the limit of, he seeks to branch out by experimenting on other persons, a notion that doesn't often sit very well with others. Though he doesn't wish to "impose" himself on others over the matter, it is often the only way to deal with him in any way, he joined the 12th Division exclusively for the chance that he might someday be able to dissect the body of its Captain. He claims to work well alongside other members of his division, like Satoru Kyōfu or Hachū Bōkunō because of his desire to conduct tests on their bodies as well. In addition to using it as a positive motivator for himself, he also uses it as a way to threaten his enemies often shouting out that he'll dissect those that get in his way. He happens to have an odd fixation with the , often taking it to be perfect and occassionally worshipping its "perfect red light". He'll go so far to exemplify its uses and outright ignore its flaws, it is also the only Kidō spell that he refuses to modify, as in his own mind it is already the perfect spell. In battle Jojishi likes to exaggerate his own traits, alongside a well developed facade based on traits that the public would identify with psycho- or sociopaths. He talks about performing dissections on his opponents in graphic detail, slowly going through each individual process of what he will do to them once he wins, though he promises to allow them to remain alive so that they might experience it themselves. He couples this with a rather indomitable physical endurance, allowing him to shrug off wounds to give off a "nigh unkillable" vibe that would heighten the fear factor he can instill in those he fights. Though he ignores his wounds, he will just as well make use of his blood as a weapon or lick it from the opened wounds to repulse others. Whilst he does it for effect, he ultimately dislikes the practice, citing that "his blood tastes like ass". He has a rather vibrant fighting style filled with over enthusiastic sword motions with an unusual amount of showmanship, if only to heighten the obvious fact that he knows how to wield his sword well. He claims that it adds a length of surreality to the fight, in order to make his foe's head spin. Jojishi speaks using the personal pronoun onore (己, Lit. Oneself), an archaic word that is considered humble when used in the first person but hostile if used in second person, Jojishi tends towards the latter regardless of whether he is in the presence of enemies or those he would consider allies and friends. Aside from the study of spiritual bodies, his field of study is what he considers to be the "science" of the spiritual realms, studying how everything works, from spiritual particles to the barriers that prevent regular travel between places such as and . He also applies his studies in attempts to get over or manipulate the results towards his own ends. When not studying his specific fields, or attempting to cut open other people, he spends his free time making small candies that he hands off to others to do with as they see fit due to the fact that he is not allowed to leave the by order of , he had run a sweet shop in one of the Southern Rukongai districts that were relatively close to the Seireitei prior to his incarceration in the and subsquent joining of the Gotei. His making sweets is a habit that he claims to have trouble letting go, wishing to peddle the few that he makes outside of the Seireitei some day in the future. He also likes to go out fishing, using a large lake near the compound to wax that particular hobby. History (Coming soon) Powers & Abilities Trivia *Jojishi's name can be translated as "Epic" (叙事詩, Jojishi) and "Madman" (狂人, Kyōjin). *The colour associated with Jojishi is Black Olive, a shade of black, which in Japanese colour culture, represents death, unhappiness, evil, bad luck, and, style. *His birthday is an obvious reference to his dark nature harkening to . This makes him a . *The design for Saigo no Gainen's Shikai form is based upon a shotgun skin found in , a dark fantasy MMO with a modern day setting, designed by . Appearances Bleach: Days on End References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Seated Officer Category:12th Division Category:Kidō Experts Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Gotei 13